Return
by Yahg
Summary: mmm una breve explicaciòn sobre los Uzumaki. Naruto esta intrigado por cierta persona que siempre quiso conocer. EL SHOW DE LA HOJA PRESENTE . Dedicado a las madres


Primero que nada este e s un fic en dos partes la primera una sarta d e idioteces dedicas a las reinas de la cocina y la plancha jajaja ( sobre todo cuando practica lanzamiento de jabalina jajaj) y la segunda algo mas serio en estupidez.

Intro del segundo desde este capitulo .

Ojala les guste

Return

By Deidara

Capitulo 1: Where is...

-Datebayo por que Sakura- chan no me hace caso –se quejaba ,aun con el tiempo naruto n o quitaba el dedo del renglón

-Que problemático eres , acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Hinata ...

-Ehhh que no te entendí

-Eres un guarro mejor me aspiro, últimamente mi madre esta algo histerica con eso de que ya debería buscar una novia

-Shikamaru de que te quejas si tienes de donde escoger – naruto se quedo pensando en los que su castaño amigo había conseguido desde que se volvió shinobi

-Has pensado en Temari, Ino, etc

- - Si y me arrepiento todas son muy problemáticas que si su pelo es demasiado largo , de que si tienen a un hermano con problemas de sueño , que si su ropa combina que si su pelo desafía la gravedad o no y...

-Esta bien ya entendí mejor ve con histérica madre que al menos tu tienes

-Hey Naruto no te deprimas no pierdes d e gran cosa - Shikamaru aclaro su garganta y empezó imitando ala patética voz de una dama :

_**COMO QUE NO HAS RECOGIDO TU CUARTO**_

_**A QUE HORA PIENSAS ESCUCHARME **_

_**ERES IGUAL QUE TU PADRE UN GUARRO **_

Y BLA BLA BLA BLA 

-Mejor ya me voy – shikamaru se estaba cansando de hablar como su angustiosa madre

Naruto se quedo pensativo en lo que le había dicho su sabio y problemático amigo, pero no solo él había otros que tenían sus propias opiniones.

Flash Back 

(Imaginación Narutiana )Bienvenidos a ...

Opiniones de la hoja el show

QUE SE SIENTE TENER MADRE? (N/A no sena mal pensados lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra

**Sakura:**

Es buena pero luego ...

Iner sakura Me la cargo muahahahahah

Naruto :A ya veo o.ô

Hinata 

Eto eto eto debe ser muy bueno tenderla alguien que te abrace por la noche cuando llegas a tener miedo, alguien que te comprenda y buahahah quiero a mí mamá buahahahahaha

Naruto Típico de la dulce Hinata

Shino 

... – sin comentarios –

Naruto: ... – se me olvido que tu no hablas subnormal

Lee 

Las madres transmiten el poder de la juventud a su pequeños embriones hederán el súper poder de la primavera.

Lo dije bien Gai sensei

Gai: Eres el número 1

Lee: Gai sensei – soltando unas lagrimitas

Gai : Lee

Naruto : Ni al caso se me olvido que hablaba con pituka y petaka

Neji 

Okasan mmmmm buahahahah no la conocí y todos e s culpa de Hinata tendre que matarla

¡Byakuyan! Muahahahaha

Naruto Esta peor que Sakura si supiera que madre huyo jajajaj **Sasuke**

Dobe para que quieres saberlo, jamás lo comprenderías ...

Naruto: Por algo te pregunto baka

Sasuke: Es lo mejor siempre me contaba un cuente me daba leche con chocolate y cumplía mis capricho pero...

- - ?

-Tienes que cuidarla de un baka asesino con ojeras que intenta matarte y como no resulta mata a tu preciada madre y ni siquiera abuela te deja ,en ese momento debes vengar a tu clan y desarrollar la técnica mas fuerte teniendo que ...

-Naruto alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo

Naru: Ehhhh si o.ö

Naruto tuvo que huir de una peligroso shari-maniático

Sai

Es quien después de un largo entrenamiento te avienta a un cuarto oscuro y hay te deja hasta que se acuerda de ti, mientras que tu dibujas para entretenerte , por que no hay nada mas divertido a parte de pelear con una rata

Naruto: Con madres como la tuya mejor huérfano

Sai: Quieres ser mamá, yo me apunto que te parece naru.-chan jijijij

Naruto aléjate Subnormal

Sai O vamos que no duele... al menos a mi no muahahahaa

Naruto: Help!

Fin de Flash Back

Al final del día nuestro heroe había conseguido una casi violación y mas nudos que respuestas. De que era una okasan

Una madre era:

linda pero merecía morir

habla como loro mas era humana

podrías llorar por ella sin razón

era un misterio

y su fuerza venía de la juventud

Aunque no solo eran jóvenes

Las existían de todas edades

ella te protegería de cualquiera

Tu a cambio la guardarías de un cara cortada

Y por ultimo cualquiera podía ser madre

-Sugoi Sugoi date bayo, después de analizarlo mas que nunca le motivaba la idea de una madre, se preguntaba si alguna vez la conocería. Si estaba viva ,Si esta bien y si ella pensaba en su hijo como el pensaba en ella

Solo espero que me ames como yo a ti Okasan

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SI NO SON LIBRES DE QUEJARSE.

MMMMM ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN QUE ONDA CON NARUTO .SE QUE ESTE CAP. ESTA ALGO TONTO PERO ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN HECHO ESA PREGUNTA YO SI; Y CREO QUE TENGO LA MISMA MANIA QUE NARUTO. ADEMÁS DE QUE VA CON DEDICATORIA PARA LAS MADRES DE ESTOS LOCOS **AKIBA KEI **

**QUE NO SOLO NOS AGUANTAN O HACEN EL INTENTO CON NUESTROS GUSTOS SI NO QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA NO A POYA O AL MENOS NOS DAN UN BUEN AVIÓN**

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO: ONEGAI OKASAN**

**NARUTO CONOCERÁ A SU MADRE, SERÁ LO QUE ESPERA O COMPARTIDA LA IDEA DEL INER DE SAKURA MUAHAHAHA **

**Anata to zutto ishoni itai de su **

**Ja** **ne **


End file.
